ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Spar Kelcius Vs Itsumo
'Spar Challange: Sensei Kelcius Vs. Itsumo' Kelcius: ~Kelcius tilted his neck as one of his fingers reached up poked one of the clones in the fore head. He watched it burst in a puff of smoke. He waved it away with his right hand. He thought for a moment and had a wonderful brilliant idea these lessons were getting too drab even for him, so he took a few steps over to Itsumo, his palms aimed for his kneecaps as he bent over to talk to her ~ so would you like to spar? ItsumoAi: -itsy would giggle- "i only know shadow clone and how to throw Kunai Sensei i would lose." Kelcius: ~Kelcius let out a small breath as he chuckled to himself, and shaking his head from side to side he looked back up at her in the eyes ~ this is not about winning or losing, it's an assessment of your skills. In fact I would like for you to do your best and maybe while you're fighting to think outside the box. There's no need to worry I never killed my students and if they get hurt my wife is a medical men as well as Ryu. If you can only throw kunei I think we'll just stick kunei let's say three you can pick them up and use them again, and if you get to mine you can use them as well and if I get to yours their mine to use. Kagato: nothing like hands on experance, it's really not about winning it's about learning at the moment, I think Kel would agree. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head- "Yes Sensei, I will try my best than." Kelcius: He looks over to Kagato, the words of wisdom coming from this one as he nods his head ~I agree. 'The Spar' Kelcius: okay, so ~his palm open as his fingers face towards her in a you proceed gesture ~ladies first, remember the rules three kunei and if you want to do clones you can as well but I don't want you tiring out too much, so if you just want to stick to the kunei. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would take out all but three of her Kunai from the pouch on her left leg and set them aside looking at her Sensei as she smiles and takes a deep breath calming her nerves. She knew she must have confidence in herself to do well and she was going to give it all she had. She would look up and smile as she takes a few steps away from him but still facing him. Her blue eyes showed no fear as she took her stance surveying the area around her and watching her Sensei she would not rush into a movement as she saw some of the others do but wait patiently for him to make a move.- Kelcius: ~Kelcius watch Itsumo takes a few steps away from him though still facing his direction. His eyes could not help but fasten themselves on her fearless blue eyes that gave him a hint that she was ready to take him on, readying herself he noticed she stood there and didn't move. That was the sign he was looking for, and excellent tactic in any fight. He took one step backwards and straightened up as one of his middle finger slip through the ring on the end of the kunei and slid it up out of his holster gripping it so the blade was opposite end of his thumb. Then all of a sudden he started running away from the main house in the direction of the gate up front. With his left hand he reached another kunei and throwing it back into Itsumo's direction where her thigh was located ~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would watch her Sensei make his move as her darts towards the gate she sees the shiny object flying back at her. She watched the object as it comes closer to her realizing what it was she reacted swiftly by Jumping into the air throwing herself forward into a flip as she flips she would draw her own kunai from her pouch and as she lands on her left foot. The kunai now in her right hand she would throw the kunai full strength flying at her Sensei Left shoulder knowing he was still moving so she aimed with the wind so that it would fallow the swift trail of air that he left behind as he moved. She would than take off towards her Sensei running at full speed fallowing his path and her Kunai- Kelcius: ~Kelcius is kunei had missed its mark and embedded into the middle wall panel of one of the side buildings. Kelcius continued running towards the wall of the main gate he veered off to the left and uses chakra wall walking control to run 8 feet up the wall. He then crouched and bolted sideways off the wall in a near frozen rope jump he was heading back the direction from which he came. Kelcius saw the kunei that was following him as he sailed past it he reached out for it to grab it. This would add another kunei to his collection bringing him back up to his score of three. He was now in close proximity to Itsumo because of the direction in which he flew. He still had his kunei in his right hand and Get ready to deflect any kunei that was thrown at him just to be on the safe side. He kept an eye on her movements as his body was carried back by the momentum of his jump off the wall. Kelcius: and too* ItsumoAi: -Itsy would growl softly as her blue eyes fallow the kunai and her sensei grab it out of the air. She would snap back to the now and focus on the task at hand now. Itsy knew that was a possibility she should have been prepared to counter right away but as she had got caught up in her attack she now had to think fast. Itsy would reach again into her pouch on her left leg and pull out two kunai this time she would grip Their tiny rings like handles in her hand and holding them as they were a tiny double sided blade. She would not risk throwing another Kunai at this close of a range she would veer to the left only a few inches so she was no longer running head but slightly left of him so that the kunai in her right hand would be at his center if she where to collide with him now she would be able to slice at his vest from both sides of her hand..- Kelcius: As Kelcius was in the air flying towards her his eyes picked up her taking to kunei out of her pouch almost at the same time she was veering off to his left only slightly. As he came upon her a myriad of things crossed his mind, he could've pushed her away with the Eight Divination Signs Air Palm, but he preferred to keep the jutsu to a minimum. Instead he opted for a quick wrist grab he knew his vest might be cut, a casualty of training which he was prepared to make at all times. He knew where to get them at a discount not that it was one of his favorite things to wear, but he did prefer not to go broke with a lot of shredded vests. If this wrist grab succeeded he would then uses chakra to twist himself in mid air throwing her to the opposite end of the one of the side buildings. He with the limit this technique as not to cause harm to his student, yet putting enough power behind it so that it would work. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would attempt to twist her wrist out of his grab but would fail and she would end up flying backwards towards the other side of the building. Itsy knew how to stop herself from flying to far however and she threw all of her weight into her legs pulling her body downward into the ground only midway of the Building. Jumping back up to her feet her blue eyes where now darker and more focused. She would take one of the two Kunai from her Right hand and now hold it with her left as she sprinted away from the side building and her sensei. She knew it was stupid to attack full on again and a waist of energy so she would have to wait it out and defend herself instead of attacking full on. Itsy would keep her distance by being on the opposite side of the field of her Sensei though still watching him closely she would stop wasting no more energy in fleeing or attacking blindly.- Kelcius: ~Kelcius twisting in mid air used a little of this chakra to spin the other way landing on the ground his left foot first and his right foot spinning around each other as he formed into a front flip twist. Propelling him towards the side building opposite of the one he had thrown her. The momentum left his body as his feet landed on the ground but kept running a couple steps and then slowed to a walk. He kept his eyes always on his student, as he casually wrapped his hand around the handle of the kunei and yanked it out of the wall bringing his total kunei count up to four. The kunei that he had yanked out of the wall was in his left hand. There were kunei in both of his hands. He close the gap between his student and himself. When he got 30 feet away from her he threw a kunei in the direction of the ground in front of her feet. He watched her movements with precision though during this time his Byakugan was not activated. He was impressed how she handles herself, not being careless or running into battle at the drop of a hat, not attacking any full frontal assault. He knew that she would be good for flanking the enemy for the team. He watched in he waited for the kunei to hit the target intended. For battle was one of the most purest forms of speech between two persons. ~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would fallow her sensei as she sees him throw the Kunai at her. She watches it for only a second before lifting her left foot off the ground and balancing on her right foot. Her eyes would dart back to her Sensei as the Kunai lands between her feet. Itsy would lower her left foot to the Kunai and use her toes to pull the kunai from the ground and toss it back up into the air. Itsy would open her mouth and move her head forward so that she catches the Kunai in her mouth the blade of it facing to the right. She wasn’t foolish enough to attack her Senesi even though she now had all three of her Kunai back she would stand completely motionless and focused.- 'End Of Spar and Review of Spar with Sensei' Kelcius: ~Kelcius his hands move together as he started to clap. Applauding her for a wonderful assessment ~ Itsumo may I express my gratitude, you have done well I am very proud of you. You may standdown this little exercise is at its end. Very well done in your avoidance technique. ~He said as he advanced towards her, a slight sense of humor swirled around in him as he quite literally viewed her armed to the teeth with her three kunei ~good form, you always must be thinking how you can move a couple moves ahead I know there is so many attacks you can post at once, but remembering to set up a move so that is executed flawlessly can give you a great advantage combining your attacks if that makes any sense. Now, I invite you to assess me how did I do, what do you think I can improve upon? ItsumoAi: -itsy would open her mouth and let the kunai fall out as she does this her right arm move up and she catches the falling Kunai with her right hand. She would smile and nod as she listens to her Sensei.- “You did well Sensei, I didn’t see anything wrong with anything you did I was the one that kept getting caught off guard. Thank you for this Learning Experience.” – She would put all three of her Kunai back into her pouch and breath for the first time since they started the little exercise.- Kelcius: It is a learning experience for both of us, remember your helping me to grow as well as I'm helping you if you see something that would help me definitely pointed out to me, other than that I know you will do very well I'm proud of you and I'm looking forward to see you in the exams should you choose to take it. Now catch a breather, and tell me how you are with your body replacement technique. ItsumoAi: -Itsy nodes- I will take it if my teammates feel ready to take it Sensei.-she takes a deep breath and relaxes- "Body Replacment Technique Sensei? I don't know what you mean?" Kagato: on a side not -chuckles- sorry to ruin this bonding... she's so tiny -chuckles and points- ItsumoAi: -Itsy giggles- "I may be tiny but im not weak" -she would say sticking out her tounge at Sensei's brother- Kelcius: of course she's tiny she's a young genin. but I'm sure she will become a great Shinobi one day Kelcius: ~he brings his pinky up to his mouth and starts chewing on his fingernail, and then he speak says he's chewing ~I think I would like to pause for dinner, you can either train here come back whenever you like or I can meet you at the main gate. ItsumoAi: -nods- "I'll go back to the gate and rest with the other Genin Sensei." Kelcius: okay whatever you choose I thank you for your best today. ~ he smiles as he sits down on one of the chairs in front of the porch reaching into his satchel he pulls out one of his food bars that he had stashed away and starts to eat it ~ ItsumoAi: -Itsy would run off back towards the gate to join the other Genin- Category:Yonshigakure Era